The present invention relates to a mode selector device of a tape recorder in which a plurality of cassette tapes can be loaded parallel to one another.
The conventional tape recorder of this type is equipped with a record, play, fast-forward, rewind and other operation buttons for each of a plurality of cassette tapes loaded in the tape recorder, and is provided with mode selecting mechanism for each set of the operation buttons.
This means that sets of mode selecting operation buttons and mode selecting mechanisms must be provided for each of the cassette tapes loaded in the tape recorder. This results in complicated construction and an increase in the number of required parts. Consequently, the tape recorder is of high cost and bulky. To make matters worse, operability is impaired because of the increased number of operation buttons.